


Incanti

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Love, Magic, Potions, Sorcerers, Spells & Enchantments, Wizards
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Un tranquillo pomeriggio di Asra e Portia si trasforma in un'occasione di più incanti...
Relationships: Asra & Faust (The Arcana), Asra/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak & Faust (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana, The Arcana Stories





	Incanti

Nella penombra del cottage, il riverbero del fuoco richiamava un religioso silenzio. Asra ne ascoltava il tenue crepitio, trovandovi una musica senza note. Ma, più ancora, lo colpiva il riverbero delle fiamme sul volto di Portia. Quel viso di porcellana, quasi infantile, acquisiva una forza da maschera rituale, grazie al profondo chiaroscuro. Nella concentrazione, le sopracciglia di lei erano più decise, le sue morbide labbra più ferme. Asra ne era _incantato._ La sua allieva stava davvero _crescendo._

Intorno a loro, c’era solo qualche occasionale suono della natura, dal giardino: un frusciar di foglie, un frullo d’ali… Per loro grazia, non si era fatto sentire Camio, lo splendido e rumorosissimo pappagallo bianco che infestava i dintorni. Uno dei tanti esotici giocattoli viventi lasciati dal defunto conte.

La pentola, nel caminetto, mandò un gentile _blob._

«Fra poco, sarà pronta!» annunciò Portia, lieta. «Vedrai che buona… Questa zuppa - pardon, pozione - è stata veramente una salvezza per me e mio fratello, più d’una volta».

«Davvero lui ancora non vuol rendersi conto che è magica?» stuzzicò Asra, con un sorrisetto. «Puoi dirlo forte!» sbuffò Portia.

Il cucchiaio della ragazza pescò accidentalmente una bacca dalla pentola. «Quante volte ho trovato _queste,_ quando Mazelinka preparava la… pozione per noi!» commentò lei, fra il nostalgico e il curioso. I suoi occhi celesti si fissarono sul piccolo frutto. La bacca era dorata e perfetta, con una sorta di luminescenza interiore. «Avrei dovuto indovinare già allora che si trattava di un ingrediente magico… È troppo bella».

«Permetti?» intervenne Asra. La voce di lui fu un soffio premuroso e magnetico.

Con caute dita, colse la bacca dal cucchiaio e la portò verso le labbra rosee di Portia. Il mago rimase a contemplare la sua espressione beata, mentre il sapore fresco e brillante le carezzava il palato. Qualsiasi forma di piacere provasse la ragazza, la sua manifestazione nell’aspetto di lei era un _incanto,_ agli occhi di Asra.

* * *

Con un ultimo bacio sul collo di lei, il mago si riposò. Fra quelle lenzuola dai curiosi ricami, l’amore era avvolgente e domestico come una tazza di tè. Bisognava considerare anche l’effetto di quella pozione che Portia, da bambina, aveva creduto una zuppa. Asra le era grato d’avergliene mostrato la ricetta e la preparazione. Era abituato a insegnare le arti magiche alla sua donna; diventare suo allievo, per una volta, era stata un’intrigante novità.

Le lunghe dita di lui arrotolarono distrattamente un lembo del lenzuolo. I fili che lo decoravano tracciavano una greca rossa e verde, in cui si alternavano cerchi e palmette. Un motivo tipico di Nevivon, la città natale di Portia.

«Hai fatto tu questi ricami?» le chiese.

«Alcuni sì…» La voce languida della ragazza accompagnò il suo movimento: un lento e studiato stirarsi, che fece sembrare ancora più morbido il suo corpo di neve. Ad Asra, venne in mente Pepi, la gatta della sua donna: anche lei si muoveva così, quando si sentiva pigra e felice. Portia era una lavoratrice indefessa e una gran combattente - ma non fra le braccia di lui. Quando i due si abbandonavano all’amore, come quel pomeriggio, era come una gatta bisognosa di coccole.

Nella foga, i suoi lussureggianti ricci rossi si erano sparsi sui cuscini. Al sole pomeridiano che entrava dalla finestra, rilucevano come serpenti di rame. Asra ne colse una ciocca e l’arrotolò pensosamente sulle dita.

Come richiamata da quel gesto, comparve Faust: una serpente vera, la familiare del mago. Si era nascosta tra le vesti abbandonate a terra; ora, approfittava della pausa fra gli amanti per reclamare un poco d’attenzione. Le sue spire color lavanda, venate d’azzurro, disegnarono arabeschi sulle lenzuola in disordine.

Asra l’attese. Ma, anziché andare verso di lui, Faust strisciò in direzione di Portia. Con confidenza, s’inerpicò su uno dei suoi fianchi generosi e risalì lungo il suo ventre. Scorse lungo il solco fra i suoi seni e andò a carezzarle il collo. La ragazza rispose con un sorriso.

Il mago rimase a contemplare quella strana coppia. Il fascio di luce che la strappava alla penombra rendeva la pelle di Portia un alabastro vivo, trasformava la sua diffusa peluria in pagliuzze di fuoco. Il suo corpo nudo, qua e là, era baciato dalle efelidi, come il suo viso. E Faust sembrava un tutt’uno con Portia, una sorta d’arteria in cui scorreva la sua anima di dea. Un’anima ormai abbracciata a quella di Asra.

Lui si sorprese a sorridere: un sorriso disteso, senza l’ironia e il mistero che gli erano abituali. Quel momento sapeva di benedizione. L’aria si fermò.


End file.
